1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination wiper, grouting seal and diaphragm apparatus for use on a tubular sleeve of a structure, such as the leg of an offshore platform utilized in the drilling and completion of subterranean offshore oil and gas wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Platforms for utilization of the drilling of offshore subterranean oil and gas wells have a plurality of piling sleeves or guides which are utilized to secure the platform in place by insertion therethrough of a piling which has open ends. Oftentimes, due to the large mass and extreme weight of the structure, it is desirable to float it from an inland location to its offshore location where it is thereafter sunk and secured. In order to provide effective means for floating of the platform to the offshore location, it is desirable to sealingly secure the lower ends of the sleeves whereby the sleeves act as buoys for flotation purposes. Additionally, and even when such platforms, or portions thereof, are not floated from the inland to offshore location, and because the annulus between the piling and the sleeve receiving the piling usually will be filled with cement or grout, it is highly desirable to eliminate as much foreign particulate matter as possible. In the past, those skilled in the art have attempted to resolve this problem by enclosing the lower end of the sleeve by utilizing fastening metal plates or the like or by mounting caps on the lower ends or simply by securing wipers to the internal surfaces thereof. Although such metal plates and caps somewhat provide the buoyancy necessary for economical floatation of the platforms to the offshore location, the plates or caps must be securely fit to the sleeves. Accordingly, they will oftentimes become quite difficult to displace or knock out by the driving pile, resulting in the wipers being torn out of the sleeve by the piling. Additionally, many such plates or caps have to be removed by utilization of a diver and other costly diving equipment.
The prior art has also disclosed through U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,241, entitled "Rupturable Seal Assembly For Piling Guides", Bill H. Bowerman, et al, Inventors, a rupturable seal assembly. However, this apparatus must incorporate separate diaphragm and pile wiping means and does not incorporate, in combination, a wiper element permitting grouting to be ejected therethrough, subsequent to the rupturing of the diaphragm.
The present invention remedies the problems found in the practices of the prior art by providing, in combination, a wiper, grouting seal and diaphragm apparatus of simple construction, which enables immediate grouting of the annulus between the sleeve and the piling through the wiper subsequent to the rupture of the diaphragm by the insertion of the piling therethrough and within the sleeve.